Laisse parler ton coeur
by Mimial09
Summary: Tu seras heureux mon fils, n'en doutes pas ! Laisse juste parler ton coeur, ne l'enferme plus dans cette cage comme tu le faisais avant. Les pensées d'une mère à son fils. Pov Narcissa. Suite Pov Drago en ligne !
1. Chapitre 1 : Mon fils, ma seule fierté

Un petit OS fait en un petit quart d'heure !

J'avais envie de puis longtemps de faire un pov Narcissa, alors je vous laisse juger du résultat =)

Résumé : Tu seras heureux mon fils, n'en doutes pas ! Laisse juste parler ton coeur, ne l'enferme plus dans cette cage comme tu le faisais avant.

* * *

**Laisse parler ton coeur.**

***

_Pov Narcissa_

Mon fils, la chair de ma chair, mon tout petit.

Tu as tellement grandi, tu n'es plus le petit bébé que je serrais dans mes bras, non, tu as embelli.

Tu es maintenant un beau jeune homme. Tellement beau que toute la gente féminine de Poudlard te coure après.

Sauf une. Précisément celle que tu veux. Celle qui arrive à te faire oublier tes malheurs passés avec ton père, mon mari.

Je le sais. Ne me ment pas. Je te connais par cœur mon garçon, tu auras beau le cacher du mieux que tu pourras, tu ne tromperas pas ta mère.

Tes yeux si las de la vie s'illuminent dès qu'ils rencontrent ses belles prunelles. Sans même que tu t'en rendes compte un sourire si sincère vient se placer sur tes belles lèvres.

.

.

Tu es un bon acteur mon fils, et c'est tant mieux pour toi. Personne ne se doute de ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête, surtout pas ton père.

Tu la protège en l'insultant, en la gardant loin de ta vie et de ton cœur, mais tu ne m'y trompe pas. Chaque « sang-de-bourbe » est de plus en plus dur à prononcer devant elle. Tu t'enferme dans ta solitude et ton mutisme mon fils, sans voir qu'elle comprend peu à peu ton attitude.

Ne la sous-estime pas mon garçon, si tu ne voulais pas être percé à jour tu n'aurais pas dû choisir la jeune fille la plus intelligente de Poudlard.

Car tu laisses des indices derrière toi, infimes mais tu en laisse, et sois sûr qu'elle est là pour les récolter.

.

.

Tu ne comprends pas pourquoi ?

Tu as beau être un des meilleurs élèves de Poudlard, mais lorsqu'il s'agit de sentiment tu es des plus ignorant mon chéri.

N'as-tu pas vu que tu la fascinais depuis la première année, la première fois qu'elle t'as vu en entrant dans le train ? Parce que moi mon tout petit, je l'ai vu.

J'ai vu ce léger froncement de sourcil, ce sourire naissant sur ses lèvres, son visage si rayonnant à ta vue.

Elle voulait te connaître mon petit dragon, être ton ami si ce n'est plus…

Mais tu ne l'as pas laissé faire, comme un bon petit Malfoy, tu l'as rejeté bien qu'elle t'interpellait aussi.

Puis tu as appris qu'elle n'était qu'une fille de moldus et espérance de la connaitre se sont briser. Ton père ne l'aurait pas permis, et ce qu'il a fait quand il a découvert ta première amie, une moldu est encore gravé dans ta mémoire. Tu ne veux pas que cela lui arrive à elle.

.

.

Je m'en veux tu sais mon fils. Je m'en veux de t'imposer cette éducation qui te prive de ta liberté, de ton innocence et qui t'interdit de laisser cours à tes envies, tes désirs.

Tu n'as jamais su ce qu'étais la joie d'être un enfant, tu as du prendre tes responsabilités. Si tu savais comme je regrette mon petit dragon de ne pas avoir pu m'interposer…

.

.

Mais s'il-te-plait, ne la rejette pas trop, tu ne t'en relèverais pas si tu devais la perdre, même si tu prétends le contraire, moi je sais mon tout petit.

Tu sais, je suis fière de toi mon fils, j'ai toujours été fière de toi mais là encore plus. Parce que dès que j'ai su que tu étais amoureux de cette fille – et oui tu es amoureux que tu le veuilles ou pas- j'ai compris qu'elle te sauverait. De tout, de toi, de ton père, de ta destinée qu'avait prévu ta famille pour toi.

Et pour ça je ne la remercierais jamais assez.

.

.

Tu as toujours étais ma priorité dans la vie mon petit bout, et savoir que ta vie sera heureuse me rempli de joie et d'espoir face au futur.

Avec cette certitude, j'ai réussi à avoir assez de courage pour me lever contre ton père, tu l'ignore encore mais j'ai rejoins l'autre camp, je suis une espion pour le compte de l'ordre du phénix.

Ah mon tout petit ! Tu ne peux qu'imaginer ma réaction quand Dumbledore m'a appris que tu avais toi aussi décidé de prendre ta vie en main et de ne plus être qu'une marionnette aux mains de ton père et du seigneur noir.

.

.

Alors maintenant je n'ai plus qu'une chose à faire.

Te faire comprendre à toi, qu'être amoureux n'est pas une faiblesse et que tu peux laisser tes sentiments aux yeux de tous le monde.

Parce qu'elle aussi se le cache, mais vous partagez des sentiments si forts l'un pour l'autre que je ne peux pas juste laisser faire le temps.

Je suis peut-être dans le camp du bien mais je n'ai pas perdu mon côté Malfoy et serpentard et ce que je veux, j'aurais.

.

.

N'ai pas peur de tes sentiments mon fils et sois en fier, ils te permettront d'accéder à tes désirs, de survivre à cette guerre, de te rendre heureux, de te donner une famille.

Ne dis-ton pas que l'amour est plus fort que tout ?

Tu sais mon fils, ton père avait tord, les sentiments ne te rendent pas plus faibles, ils font que tu sois humain.

Tu comprends pourquoi les mangemorts arrivent à commettre les pires atrocités sans éprouver la moindre émotion ? C'est parce qu'ils ne laissent pas parler leurs cœurs, ils ne savent plus ce que c'est.

Ce n'est pas encore perdu pour toi, ils n'ont pas réussi à t'enlever cela, alors surtout crois en ta vieille mère, laisse parler ton cœur, ne l'enferme plus dans une cage comme tu l'as fait tout au long de ta vie.

.

.

Vous allez être heureux ensemble mon petit dragon.

Et moi je serais plus que contente d'écrire sur un faire-part ces deux noms.

Hermione et Draco.

.

.

The End.

* * *

Alors ? Donnez moi votre avis !

Al'


	2. Chapitre 2 : Ma mère, cette tête de mule

Voila une suite. Pas du tout prévu mais bon on va pas s'en plaindre xp

Je vous laisse juger ...

linoa87 : Merci beaucoup et comme tu vois, une suite =)

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Ma mère cette tête de mule**

***

_Pov Drago_

Ma mère, celle qui a toujours su être là pour moi.

Nous autres les Malfoy sommes perçus comme des êtres sans cœur ni sentiments, pourtant quand je la voix et que voix ce qu'elle a fait pour moi tout au long de ma vie, je ne peux que me demander comment les autres arrivent à penser cela d'elle.

.

.

Il est vrai que je suis la seule personne à qui ma mère adresse son regard si bienveillant, son beau sourire, sa gentillesse sans borne. Et je suis fier de ça.

Parce que ma mère est la personne qui compte le plus pour moi, et parce que je risquerais tout pour cette femme qui m'a mit au monde et qui m'a protégé du mieux qu'elle a pu durant mon enfance.

.

.

Je me souviendrais toujours de ces nombreux conseils qu'elle m'avait prodigué. Je les appliques encore aujourd'hui.

C'est grâce à ceux-ci que j'ai réussi à être heureux avec ma femme, ma douce Hermione, mais aussi à fonder une famille, et de ce fait à avoir deux magnifiques enfants : Adriel et Eliane. Mes deux merveilles.

.

.

Si il y a bien une chose à retenir de ma mère, c'est qu'elle peut être très voir trop têtu. Et lorsqu'elle a décidé quelque chose, elle s'y tient. De plus elle est une personne des plus observatrices que je n'ai jamais vues, pas la peine d'essayer de lui cacher la moindre chose, elle le découvrira à la seconde ou vous la regarderez.

Alors que j'étais encore aveuglé par mes sentiments si contradictoires, elle, a su comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans mon esprit avant même que je le sache moi-même.

Elle a compris qu'Hermione et moi nous nous aimions, et elle a tout fais pour que l'on soit ensemble. Ne me demandez pas comment. Elle l'a fait seulement.

.

.

Cette femme je l'admire. Pour ce qu'elle est. Pour ce qu'elle fait pour moi. Et pour tout le reste.

.

.

Mais aujourd'hui j'ai juste envie de lui hurler qu'elle arrête de s'occuper de sa famille et qu'elle s'occupe un peu d'elle.

Parce que figurez vous que cette femme qui comprends tout avant tout le monde n'a pas encore comprit qu'elle avait des sentiments forts pour cet homme et que c'était réciproque.

Elle peut se moquer de moi qui n'ai pas tilter avant un long moment mais elle est plus longue à la détente que moi.

.

.

Je sais qu'elle se trouve toutes les excuses possibles, mais elle ne m'y trompe pas.

J'ai tout découvert quand j'ai enfin rejoint l'ordre du phénix, elle le regardait du coin de l'œil, faisait des cauchemars quand il partait en mission, était anéanti quand il était blessé.

Bien sûr tous ces détails, elle les cachait, mais elle ne peut simplement pas me le cacher à moi, son fils.

Moi aussi je suis observateur et j'ai remarqué son petit manège, et j'en suis tellement heureux…

Mais il faut qu'elle gâche tout en ne faisant rien.

Ses excuses ? Avant la fin de la guerre, c'était qu'elle était encore mariée, à un monstre soit, mais encore mariée. Et puis elle ne voulait pas s'embarrasser d'une relation en ces temps si sombres.

Et après la guerre, on aurait pu penser qu'une fois mon géniteur mort de mes propres mains, elle serait libre d'être heureuse avec lui. De plus, avec la victoire du camp de Potter, tout allait pour le mieux. La paix régnait et tout était parfait…

.

.

Mais non. Comprenez-vous ? Il faut s'occuper de son fils –qui n'en a nullement besoin – et puis il faut reconstruire le monde sorcier, il y a trop de choses à faire pour en plus être heureuse dans les bras de l'homme dont vous rêvez la nuit. Que suis-je bête de penser qu'elle se détendrait un peu…

Alors bien évidement, tout Malfoy que je suis, je ne lâche pas le morceau, j'ai même mis ma femme et mes enfants de mon côtés pour que je cite : « mamie soit heureuse avec le grand monsieur qui fait peur ».

Et ah oui ! Il me fallait bien au moins ça pour affronter cette tête de mule qu'est ma mère. Quelques renforts…

.

.

Et vous savez quoi ? Et bien après des mois d'acharnements, nous sommes enfin récompenser ! Oui, il y a eu un rapprochement.

Que je vous éclaire, ma mère a enfin laissé tomber un tout petit peu de se préoccuper des autres. Elle a même accepté un rendez-vous avec son prétendant il ya une semaine.

.

.

Et pour ce résultat, il a fallut un mois pour qu'Hermione lui fasse rentrer dans le crane à coup de séance de shopping et celles chez l'esthéticienne qu'elle devait accepter d'aller de l'avant. Et croyez moi quand je vous dis qu'il a fallut beaucoup de volonté à ma douce afin de supporter ces rendez-vous spéciales filles ! Mais je ne vais pas me plaindre parce que ma femme revenait avec des habits des plus… Suggestifs quant à nos futures occupations. Je ne dirais qu'un mot, Miam !

.

.

Bref à force d'obstination, nous avons réussi. Elle est avec lui. Et elle est heureuse. Et ça me rends joyeux de savoir que ma mère ne pense plus à son ex-mari.

.

.

Et vous savez quoi ? Nous n'avons jamais autant rit que pendant nos repas de famille. Il faut dire avec mes deux petits monstres qui s'amusent à taquiner le « namoureux de mamie ».

Ah ! Je n'oublierais jamais la tête de celui-ci lors du premier repas…

Un moment mémorable.

« -Tu chais finalement t'es un gentil papy Rogue, mais mamy devrait t'acheter des jolies robes toutes roses parce que tu serais beau comme ça ».

Ne dit-on pas que la vérité sort de la bouche des enfants ? Toujours pas convaincu ? Moi si…

***

The End.

* * *

Donnez moi votre avis !

Al'


	3. Note de l'Auteur

**Note de l'auteur :**

Alors voilà, j'ai déjà publié deux chapitres dans ma story : Laisse parler ton cœur.

Et maintenant, je ne sais pas trop si je continue ou pas…

En fait, au début je voulais publier pleins de petits OS un peu semblables aux deux premiers et tous sur la naissance de sentiments amoureux sur un certain couple mais vu par une personne extérieur…

Mais vu qu'en ce moment j'ai plein de projets en cours (Cette fillette aux cheveux blonds, Cette année là, Ma chair mon sang….), je n'ai pu trop de temps et en plus je ne sais pas si cela va plaire aux lecteurs.

Donc j'aimerais que vous me donniez votre avis sur ce projet là, et si vous voulez me proposez certains pov ou certains couples qui vous tiennent à cœurs, c'est sans problème !

Maintenant, si je ne reçois pas de réponse positive, je ne pense pas continuer dans l'immédiat…

**Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire :)**


	4. Chapitre 3 : Mon mari, ce héros

Voici un nouveau chapitre de Laisse parler ton coeur, un petit Pov Hermione pour changer.

En esperant que cela va vous plaire parce que je pense que cela sera le dernier chapitre à moins que je n'ai une soudaine idée pour une suite :)

Allez je vous laisse lire ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Mon mari, ce héros.**

Aujourd'hui est un grand jour, autant pour la communauté magique que pour moi et mon mari.

En ce jour du 17 juin, nous fêtons le 6ième anniversaire de la victoire contre Voldemort, car oui, il y a 6 ans jour pour jour, se tenait la grande bataille finale opposant le bien et le mal.

Mais en dépit de l'importance que cet événement est, moi je célèbre principalement notre 7ième anniversaire de mariage avec mon mari.

.

.

Peu de personnes étaient à l'époque au courant de notre mariage, ceux dans le secret étant notre plus proche entourage.

Mais quoi de plus normal… Je veux dire qu'en temps de guerre, à toujours se battre pour notre liberté, les conditions ne sont pas forcément favorables pour voir naitre une idylle telle que la notre, et encore moins de célébrer un mariage.

Les temps n'étaient pas sûrs, la mort rôdait à chaque coin de rue, personne n'était en sécurité, et nous aimer a surement était la chose la plus dangereuse que nous avons pus faire avec mon mari.

Mais nous l'avons fait, malgré les risques, les réticences de mes amis, les aprioris des gens…

.

.

Mais on ne peut pas leur en vouloir de ne nous avoir crus lorsque l'on leur a annoncé… Après tout, qui se serait douter que Hermione Granger, une sang-de-bourbe, Gryffondor et membre actif de l'ordre du Phénix allait épouser Draco Malfoy, encore considéré comme un mangemort par la plupart des gens bien qu'il ne l'était en aucun cas.

.

.

Mais aujourd'hui le voile est levé, et tout le monde sait la vérité sur mon mari, mon Draco.

Celui qui, à l'époque, se faisait passer pour un mangemort pour récolter des renseignements pour l'ordre du Phénix.

Celui qui a permit à Harry Potter de se sauver alors qu'il avait été fait prisonnier dans le manoir Malfoy.

Celui qui a combattu au côté des Aurors lors de la Grande bataille finale et qui a réussi à affaiblir Voldemort juste avant son combat avec Harry.

Toutes ces raisons ont fait que les gens ont arrêté de douter de lui et il fut considérer comme héros de guerre.

Ils étaient tous sceptique au départ face à son changement de camps, et pour cause, si nous n'étions pas tombé amoureux l'un de l'autres, je crois qu'il n'aurait tout simplement pas cherché à se battre pour ce qu'il croyait juste mais aurait juste laissé couler comme il en avait l'habitude avant. J'ai la prétention, et je le sais, de me dire que notre relation a permit de lui ouvrir les yeux et j'en suis si heureuse.

.

.

Il a principalement rejoint Harry et Dumbledore pour moi, pour me protéger de son père, m'éloigner de lui et m'assurer le plus de sécurité possible.

Draco a prit toutes les mesures afin qu'il ne m'arrive rien, quiconque étant susceptible de me faire du mal était directement neutralisé. Je sais qu'il aurait été prêt à sacrifier sa vie pour moi et l'enfant que je portais.

Son petit homme comme il l'appelait, persuadé que ce serait un garçon, et moi juste pour l'embêter je lui jurais qu'il avait tord et que c'était une fille.

La vérité est que je me fichais du sexe de l'enfant, tout ce que je voulais était un petit bébé bien à nous, aussi blond que son papa.

.

.

C'était l'horreur dehors mais nous nous soutenions mutuellement.

Moi, à cause de ma grossesse, je m'occupais principalement de l'infirmerie avec Mme Pomfresh qui en avait bien besoin, et je faisais des recherches sur une potion primordiale pour l'avancé de la guerre.

Draco ne voulant pas que je fasse le moindre effort physique, je ne vécus pas directement les effets dévastateurs de celle-ci.

En revanche j'y goûtais tout de même lorsque certains soirs, Draco rentrait enfin à la maison, revenant de ses missions pour le seigneur des ténèbres.

Les yeux dans le vide, les vêtements taché de sang, cette odeur indescriptible. Il me fallait toute la force qui était en moi pour arriver à le faire revenir à lui.

Le bercer pendant des heures comme un enfant, il sanglotait, les seules fois ou j'ai vu ses larmes sur son visage d'ange. Et il me racontait… Pour se libérer, et moi je me retenais de vomir face aux atrocités commises par ces mangemorts.

Des moldus, sorciers, femmes, enfants…

.

.

Un soir, alors que je ne l'avais pas revu depuis environ une semaine, l'angoisse me tordant le ventre, il rentra enfin. Mais dans quel état ?

Il ne cessait de répéter ces quelques mots « cet enfant, petit garçon, notre bébés… ». Plus tard il me racontât.

Le massacre d'un village entier de moldus. Tous étaient morts dans d'atroces souffrances. Et il y avait ce petit garçon blond, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Draco avait vu Lucius le torturer, un petit enfant d'à peine cinq ans, qui n'avait encore rien vu de la vie, et le sourire de Lucius à l'entente des cris de douleurs de l'enfant.

Après ce soir, nous n'en avions jamais plus rappelé, bien qu'il m'ait fait promettre de ne jamais m'exposer aux mangemorts, que ce soit pour moi ou notre futur enfant.

.

.

Et enfin le jour le plus heureux de notre vie avec celui de notre mariage, la naissance.

Finalement nous avions raison tous les deux tout en ayant tord : Des jumeaux, un garçon, une fille.

Nos deux anges qui nous ont en quelque sorte sauvés de la folie de Voldemort, qui nous ont permit de ne pas devenir fou avec cette guerre.

Ils étaient les premiers venus de cette nouvelle génération, et en attendant les jumeaux de Ginny et Harry et le petit garçon de Ron et Luna, c'étaient les petits chouchous de tout le monde, pour leurs plus grands plaisirs.

.

.

The End

* * *

Alors ? Votre avis ?

Al'


	5. Chapitre 4 : Ma meilleure amie, ma soeur

Vous en avez de la chance, en me levant ce matin j'ai eu un éclair d'imagination on va dire xD. J'ai réussi à trouver une petite suite pour mon recueil, alors pour changer un peu un petit POV Harry. Et sinon je rappelle ce que j'ai dit précédemment, à part si j'ai une subite idée pour un nouveau chapitre, je ne continuerai pas ce recueil !

Alors Enjoy ! And Reviews !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Ma meilleure amie, ma sœur**

J'ai eu vraiment beaucoup de mal à l'accepter. Mais alors ce qui s'appelle vraiment, vraiment beaucoup de mal. Encore aujourd'hui je sais que j'aurais toujours cette méfiance vis-à-vis de lui.

Qu'il ne pense ne serais-ce qu'a lui faire du mal et je me charge de lui. Après tout je suis le survivant, celui qui a réussi à tuer face de serpent !

.

.

Et le problème c'est que ma petite Mione, celle que je considère comme ma sœur, ma meilleur amie a réussi à faire la seule chose que je pensais impossible, c'est-à-dire tomber amoureuse de cette fouine décolorée… Hum pardon de Draco Malfoy.

Bon je sais… Sa mère et lui ont été un élément majeur dans la lutte contre Voldemort et ses fous-furieux mais quand même, ils étaient des espions très importants et grâce à eux, beaucoup de plans ont été déjoués et des centaines de vies sauvées, mais quand même.

.

.

Je vous entends d'ici dire que je suis méchant, que je ne lui laisse pas de seconde chance, mais comprenez-moi, c'est que l'on a six ans d'insultes derrière nous et ça ne facilite pas la création de liens amicaux dirons-nous.

.

.

Alors le jour où Hermione, la personne la plus intelligente qui soit au monde, nous as annoncé qu'elle était amoureuse de Draco Malfoy, eh bien la réaction a été des plus… mitigée, silencieuse aussi, choquée et autres adjectifs.

Surtout qu'elle nous a apprit qu'ils allaient se marié dans quelques mois seulement. Alors j'avoue que j'ai eu du mal à réagir quand elle m'a demandé de l'accompagne jusqu'à l'autel puisque ses parents ne seraient pas présents. Bien sur j'ai été très heureux de voir qu'elle voulait que ce soit moi qui l'accompagne mais l'annonce du nom du marié a refroidi mes ardeurs.

.

.

Et malgré que je n'aimais pas particulièrement Malfoy, je dois bien avouer que le mariage était magnifique, bien que très petit et très protégé surtout. Et les deux mariés ensemble… C'était tout simplement magnifique, ils semblaient en symbiose bien que cela me fasse mal de le dire, ils étaient tout bonnement parfait pour être ensemble. Hermione le recadrait quand il devenait trop… peu modeste et lui la poussait à s'amuser, de se libérer de ses livres et autres activités sérieuses et surtout chiantes à mourir, mais bon ça il ne vaut mieux pas que je le dise à Mione, elle ne va trop aimer que j'insulte son activité favorite.

.

.

Et puis la guerre a continué avec toujours plus de morts, toujours plus de dégâts, toujours plus de malheur.

Mais une petite chose nous a permit de garder la tête hors de l'eau. Et cela encore grâce à notre couple favori, on ne les présente même plus maintenant : Draco et Hermione Malfoy !

Car il faut rendre à César ce qui est à César, l'annonce de la grossesse d'Hermione a fait un miracle sans les troupes de l'ordre du Phénix. Tous étaient aux petits soins envers Mione, Malfoy agissait comme un véritable chien de garde envers elle, quiconque était susceptible de lui faire du mal devait se frotter à un Draco Malfoy pas très avenant. Alors imaginez, une Mione régit par les hormones de grossesse qui pleurait pour un rien, ce qui faisait rappliquer quasi-immédiatement Draco.

Beaucoup ont passé un moment très sympathique ou Malfoy expliquait très calmement ce qu'il ferait si tu faisais encore pleurer sa petite Mia. Et je peux vous dire que le programme qu'il réservait à ces personnes était très dissuasif…

.

.

Enfin voila… Aujourd'hui est un grand jour. Oui, aujourd'hui je vais devenir encore une fois tonton. Mione étant encore enceinte, nous l'attendions depuis longtemps ce petit bonhomme, parce que oui, pour le plus grand plaisir de Draco, c'est un petit garçon.

A vrai dire, je suis presque sur qu'il espère que celui-ci va aimer le quiditch, contrairement à son grand frère Adriel qui avait plus pris du côté maternel et qui pouvait passer des heures à lire des centaines de livres sans s'arrêter. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il y aura de soucis, vu les envies subites de quiditch de la maman pendant sa grossesse, celui-là va grandir un balai entre les deux jambes.

* * *

Alors votre avis ?

Al'


End file.
